Commonly, portable personal telecommunications devices, such as paging receivers, continuously display an internally-kept time. Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,902 for example, describes a CONTROL INTERFACE FOR COMBINED WATCH AND PAGER FUNCTIONS that purports to display a watch output for a common display. The ability of the paging receiver to keep track of and to display the correct time however, is dependent upon the integrity of the paging receiver's power supply. For instance, if the battery of the paging receiver is replaced, a time-keeping component of the paging receiver will lose power and the paging receiver will forget the correct time. Consequently, in conventional designs of time keeping circuits, the internal time kept by the paging receiver will typically be reinitialized to twelve o'clock, for example. The integrity of the paging receiver's power supply is also threatened when the internal battery of the paging receiver is substantially drained of power and the paging receiver thereafter performs an alarm function because the power drain of the alarm function can cause intermittent power loss to the time-keeping component and can also cause the paging receiver to re-initialize its internal time.